Harry Potter and The Unopened Door
by FutureZoo
Summary: Harry and the gang are trapped in a mysterious room that is not what it seems. They'll have to work with strange allies in order to escape.
1. Chapter 1

Lavender Brown came to think about the size of a normal eye. It was not like a large plate. It wasn't the floor, but it was very good. There was a loud bang. Harry said nothing. Hermione gasped, "Mandrakes? I can tell they're happy, do not forget that we don't know why!" Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room, and he looked pale and sweaty. He was still clutching his wand and he tapped each of the glasses and put them back to bed. Hermione said quietly, "Harry,m'boy what happened to him? Because he's the only person who has tried to kill the other headmaster"

Lavender sympathetically said, "You know what happened to him? He's the dark arts teacher for the rest of us who can fly"

Draco hurried over to them and hissed, "I think I will go to bed before we let me out of here with you too"

Harry could tell from the ground beneath his feet, he felt the familiar sneer curling his mouth, "You know what? Maybe he's really trying to get through a door"

Draco fumed, "I don't go to bed before midnight you absolute dolores!"

Hermione looked quickly at the ceiling, which began to steam. Ron was staring up and saw his own thoughts on the other side. Draco was still shaking uncontrollably, his arms around his ribs.

"My mum works at the moment" Hermione said quietly.

"What are you talking about? You are not supposed to know about that" Lavender said up at the ceiling. It was very slowly peeling, as if it was going to die. "You don't go on and I won't kick your aunt" Hermione whispered, bending forward to look at her face. The room was in such force that it was still dark, and Hermione looked outraged that Lavender assured her, "You are the one with pure pretty openness. I am not supposed to tell you about your mum." Harry could tell from her face, Hermione was trying not to laugh at her.

"Yep you moron" Hermione said brightly. Then she turned to Ron. Ron was lying sprawled on his chest and looking fearfully at the floor. He muttered distractedly, "I'm the department of magical accidents"

Lavender said, "Don't you think I can tell you are not?"

* * *

Draco narrowly hissed faintly but he didn't roll to the door. Ron looked up at him apologetically, and Harry thought desperately, "Is a complex world always the same? I think so" The moon twinkled at the foot of the marble staircase, and Hermione stood up. She seemed very tense, but there was a great black woollen dressing gown at the end of the corridor. The room was screechy and cold.

In a low voice, Draco strained his voice, "Don't! You can't escape, it isn't a good idea"

Hermione quietly said, "I'm a great witchcraft girl, who'll kill me for a very old dressing gown"

* * *

Refraining from yelling Ron slowly and deliberately had a bad feeling that there were plenty of grave comforts which he did not think about. Halfway through the darkness a long silver knife confidently emerged from the window and impressively twisting, created a small crystal. Hermione screamed at it. Vanishing, the knife swept out of a window. She turned again toward the entrance to the yelping corridor. Harry could feel any fragments of wood smoke without thinking. He whispered to Ron, "It's the only evidence that it is unique. She is not going to be attacked by a giant marshmallow or a knife"

Ron looked nervous, "She didn't because of you"

Low as the bell, Harry was ready to be listening.

* * *

Hermione was lying flat out, looking as if she was going to be replaced by a casserole dish. The dressing gown appeared to be changing cautiously into a chair. Harry shifted in a very unsteady way.

In front of him was a lime, and it was agitated.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't think of any spell that might enable Hermione to keep the door closed. He looked at Ron and said "It's the first thing we didn't hear about. I don't fear the department of international sweater fisheries, but they would know what to do with it".

Ron slowly revolving around him said "You think you should drop the love worms?". Harry was astonished, "What are you talking about?". Ron muttered to the window "Of course he doesn't". He hurled stars he had been fighting out the tiny window.

Hermione was breathing fast and shallow. She was sitting on the floor beside the door of the brain room. The dressing gown was standing beside her, watching her eyebrows. The room was full of golden rubble, reminding Harry of the great hall. Lifeless triangular fingers sketched on the wall behind them. "You and the rest of your robes need to return to the forest" Hermione whispered to Harry as they circled the room. Harry was astonished at her usual manner. He felt feverish and clad in disbelief.

"What do you mean by that?" howled Harry, his voice cracking.

Hermione seemed completely bemused. She looked around distractedly and then laughed. Lavender Brown dismissively said "Silly little git, doing anything to kill the ministry"

Hermione snapped her fingers together and Lavender flattened like gum on the floor. "Harry-" Hermione began to speak.

The door creaked open again and Ron stared at it intently. It was very heavy, he could feel its breath on his forehead. Ron began to bubble furiously. Hermione gasped and fell over the floor.

It was the lime. Harry stared fixedly at it as it scampered happily towards them.

Sardonically Ron looked at him, "Don't know what it's coming with". 'As though he could remember what he had seen in his life' Harry thought honestly. Ron was waving his wand carelessly at the lime. "What are you doing! I am very interesting" The lime shouted. Ron slowly putting down his body snapped "It's a jealous cursed lime!"

"Don't don't!" Hermione raised her voice, rising to her feet like a snake.

"WHY?" Ron yelped, brandishing his wand fearfully. "This lime could help us get out of here" She explained to the other members of the room.

The dressing gown at the door swished loudly and Harry knew it was accelerating the end of their minds. Quietly as possible he whispered to Ron, "You know about the prophecy … to find the way out the symbol of magical accidents must take the place of that thing"

Smartly Ron looked nervous and anxious, a low groan of panic in his voice. Shaking slightly at the thought of his life ending here and now, he said to Harry "I'm the department of magical accidents! Harry I think it's me!"

"Ignore it Harry I don't go into that" Howled Hermione quickly as the train. The windows became icy as the ground nervously flattened. Harry felt slightly irritated because the rest of the room was very quietly screaming. Draco Malfoy put his hand on Harry's harry and said "I think you know what to do" Lavender scathingly stared at them and turned into a pair of socks. Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at her. "absque mediis soccus!" she chanted.

Lavender became herself again and sullenly walked to stand next to Draco.

"Well good luck, you are trying to stop the dark magic right?" The lime interrupted them all, and they all turned to look at it. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and looked at Ron, who shrugged.

"Are we going to take advice from a citrus fruit?" Lavender sighed, folding her arms. "Do you have any better suggestions?" Draco sneered dramatically.

"Stop arguing you mediocre dunces!" The lime said exasperatedly, "We have very little time! Do you know of the prophecy?"

"About the symbol of magical accidents?" Ron quavered.

"YES" The lime confirmed, and somehow Ron felt that it approved of him.

"In order for you to defeat the dressing gown, the symbol must supplant it, and by doing so become the guardian of the room" The lime's deep gravelly voice affirmed Ron's fear. Harry and Hermione felt afraid for their their own champion friend.

"What" Lavender said flatly.

"The dressing gown is the guardian of this room, you didn't seek his approval before entering and now he is displeased. The punishment for ignoring a guardian is to be trapped in the room for eternity" The lime said sadly.

"Well that's not going to happen" Harry announced brightly to veil his anxiety.

"What are we going to do?" Ron babbled.

"I've got a plan" Hermione said uncertainly.


	3. Chapter 3

A little desperately, Ron strode across the room. Harry looked at him with enormous affection and worry.

"You don't have to do it Ron" said Harry furiously, quivering with the force of the room .

"I think i can think of another way" Hermione nodded like a mousetrap.

"The department of magical accidents" The door creaked loudly, "Ensure you will complete the task or all of you will be quacking!"

* * *

Harry comically swished his head, he was trying not to shout at the door. He felt that it was upset and he could not bear it. The strange triangular eye shrugged and leapt from the window. Hermione cried to hermione. Ron looked around at each of them. He felt like he had left his hands in the gooseberry dish, his eyes brimming with diagrams of magic.

He wasn't even entirely familiar with the theory behind the phenomenon and he had no idea if it was even possible. Hermione looked at him, her eyes a deep amber.

"Okay," she said with her voice a little flat. "The basic concept. What would you do?"

"The magic is not supposed to work on your friends, I can't help that," Ron said in a voice somewhere between exasperation and irritation. His voice cracked, but he kept going. "Now if you don't mind my asking, did anyone actually see the broomstick in the bathroom?"

Hermione looked at him in alarm. For once, he looked like he was trying to come to some sort of conclusion.

"I saw it in the bathroom. It had a small silver frame in the middle of its top and a string or something around it. It's always been that way since the time that I first saw it-" the room was shaking in surprise as Hermione clapped her hands. The floor remained smoldering gently.

Lavender scornfully reached for a large clump of green eyes. Hermione sharply glanced at her as Lavender blankly closed their eyelids. Objects were discussing the office floor and shoving the door open.

* * *

Hands suddenly attached themselves to Ron as he stared at them. The door swung shut again and again.

Snow now falling thickly in her beak Hermione seemed completely nonplussed. Nothing whatsoever reached the living Ron.

The red heads were all staring at the moon, and he was staring at the moon as well. Harry could see that they were watching carefully.

Then he realised they were looking at a very clear area in the sky where the starry sky might be bright, but it was quite dark, and very far away. He smiled and took a tentative step towards Hermione, a little nervously.

Hermione stepped back, a bit ashamed of what she was really thinking. They looked at each other and then he looked back at her and she looked at him.

Harry grinned. "I'm just going to ask you all a few quick questions. I know this will be awkward."

He looked around the room again, the others all staring at him. And there was a nervous smile on his face. "Well... what do you think happened?" he said suddenly.

"I mean... I don't know yet," She replied as if he was the one asking the question.

"Do you think... that if there's only a few of us around that there's anything interesting going on?" Draco Malfoy softly said. "I don't know, I'm just thinking." Hermione whispered imploringly . "Do you think something happened?" Harry's face was glazed with bubble.

"All of you have a good chance of going to the department of forgotten matters" Lavender assured him, with a look of deep depression. It had been hard to concentrate as the door strangely avoided the ground. A minute fumbled and pulled out the table.

* * *

Suddenly Harry knew what they had to do. His eyes widening into thin white marble, Harry felt empty. Anxiously as a teenager Ron shook his hands. He had just realized it too. The lime gave a horrible squealing yell at him. "Stop that!", it sounded furious.

Hermione seemed completely nonplussed.

Ron and Harry knew they'd have to tell her the plan.


End file.
